


Mistakes, that I can see in you

by DaeMoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/pseuds/DaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries to meditate, but his thoughts always strays back to  a reckless fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes, that I can see in you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I hope, it will be enjoyable. ^-^

The room was exactly forty-three and a half degrees, the bitter smell of incense filled the air and the crackling of the embers merged into the constant hum of the ship's machinery. It wasn't confusing – he could easily push it to the edge of his mind so that he was able to pay attention to the peace in his soul.

Most creatures found this lonely silence frightening, but he really enjoyed it. It was as nice and soft as a forbidden, warm hug.

At least usually.

Today, however, he was unable to soothe his restless mind and reach the state of tranquility. His attention constantly strayed back to the same person.

_James T. Kirk_ – Impulsive. Reckless. Loud. Illogical. Irritating.

Spock could have listed the properties that made that man a repulsive fool until the next morning, but his thoughts could not be soothed because of a very different reason. Immersed in darkness, he was trying to explain the unexplainable and smuggle logic into the illogical.

He tried to understand that alarmingly real desire which flamed in his soul. The word which has glowed in his mind since he first touched the young human man, who meant the whole world for him.

Family, friend, safety…

_T’hy’la._


End file.
